List of in-game event Pokémon in Generation VI
This is a list of Pokémon obtainable from events found in the Generation VI Pokémon games. These specific instances of Pokémon can only be obtained once per game; however, some may also be obtained in other ways as well. In addition, some Pokémon, such as and have a chance of being found in trash cans around the Kalos region on a weekly basis. Kalos starter Pokémon Once the player has reached Aquacorde Town and has chosen a nickname, Tierno presents the player with the choice of three starter Pokémon the player can choose from. Chespin Fennekin Froakie Kanto starter Pokémon After Professor Sycamore is met in Lumiose City and defeated in battle, he will give the player a choice of one of the Kanto starter Pokémon to take with them on their journey. If the player's party is full, he or she will be prompted to send one of their party members to the PC to make room for the new Pokémon. Once the player has made their choice, they will receive a Mega Stone corresponding to their chosen Pokémon's final evolution. Bulbasaur Charmander Players of who pick Charmander will receive , while players will receive . Squirtle Snorlax This Snorlax is blocking the bridge on . After the Poké Flute is successfully borrowed from the owner of Parfum Palace, the from Shabboneau Castle will play the flute, prompting the Snorlax to wake up and attack. Lucario After Korrina is defeated at her gym, she will immediately invite the player to a rematch atop the Tower of Mastery. There, Korrina gives the player the Mega Ring. After the player has obtained the Mega Ring, the Lucario that showed affection to the player throughout the game will temporarily join their team and fight against the Successor's other Lucario. Both Lucario hold . After defeating or losing to Korrina, the player will have the option to officially add Lucario as one of their Pokémon. It has its IV's set as 6/25/16/25/19/31. Lapras Upon reaching , the player may speak to a Trainer near the gate and he will tell a story about a Lapras that once saved his life. He will then offer it to the player, believing he or she will care for it better than he can. This Lapras appears on the overworld while ing. The Lapras has the IVs 31/20/20/20/20/20. Rotom On s, wild Rotom have a chance of being found in three of the five trash cans inside the Lost Hotel. On rare occasions, this Rotom will appear in one of its five alternate forms. Banette On s, wild Banette have a chance of being found in three of the five trash cans inside the Pokémon Village. Xerneas and Yveltal In the player's final confrontation with Team Flare at their secret headquarters in Geosenge Town, or will be awakened and attack the player. Similar to and in , the player must capture it to proceed to the final confrontation with Lysandre; If it is defeated, it will instantly respawn. If the player's party is full, the player will have the chance to send one of his or her Pokémon to the PC to make room for the Legendary Pokémon. Xerneas Yveltal Zygarde After entering the Hall of Fame, the player may explore the deepest parts of Terminus Cave. At the end of the cave, the player will encounter . Mewtwo After the player enters the Hall of Fame, a man in the Pokémon Village who was blocking access to the will disappear. Mewtwo rests inside, and will attack the player when interacted with. After capturing Mewtwo, the player will either receive or , as corresponds to the game they are playing. Legendary birds After the player enters the Hall of Fame, one of the Legendary birds of Kanto will begin around Kalos. The bird that appears depends on the starter Pokémon the player chose. Unlike previous roaming Pokémon, however, the bird will flee immediately after the player sends out a Pokémon, without giving the player a chance to issue a command. After the bird is encountered ten times, it will flee to the Sea Spirit's Den, where the player can challenge it normally. Articuno If the chose : Zapdos If the chose : Moltres If the chose : Hoenn starter Pokémon Upon entering , a attacks Professor Birch and the has the option to choose between , , or from Professor Birch's bag. Treecko Torchic Mudkip Johto starter Pokémon After entering the Hall of Fame, upon entering and exiting the player's house after speaking to Zinnia, a attacks Professor Birch and the will have the option to choose between , , or from Professor Birch's bag. Chikorita Cyndaquil Totodile Unova starter Pokémon After the Delta Episode is completed and a Johto starter Pokémon is chosen, a mover will attack Professor Birch and the will have the option to choose between , , or from Professor Birch's bag. Snivy Tepig Oshawott Sinnoh starter Pokémon After the player enters the Hall of Fame for the second time, if they have already selected a Johto and a Unova starter Pokémon, Professor Birch will be attacked by his own wife and the will have the option to choose between , , or from Professor Birch's bag. Turtwig Chimchar Piplup Wynaut Egg The old woman by the sand baths in Lavaridge Town will give the a . Togepi Egg The old woman by the sand baths in Lavaridge Town will give the a after Groudon/Kyogre has been captured or defeated. Grunt gifts In the Battle Resort, two grunts will give the player the signature Pokémon of their respective teams. Camerupt The will give the player a . It has a Quiet Nature. Sharpedo The will give the player a . It has an Adamant Nature. Beldum After the Delta Episode is completed, Steven Stone will leave a present at his house containing a . Cosplay Pikachu After the participates in a Contest, an NPC will give them a Cosplay Pikachu. All of its Contest conditions are increased. Male player character Female player character Castform After Team Magma or Team Aqua is defeated at the Weather Institute, the scientist will reward the player with a for saving them. Its Beauty is increased. Eon duo or with its respective Mega Stone will automatically join the player's party after the Team Magma /Team Aqua members at Southern Island are defeated. Latios is exclusive to Omega Ruby, while Latias is exclusive to Alpha Sapphire. The other Eon Pokémon not found in the respective versions can be found and caught in Southern Island by showing the Eon Ticket to Norman. Latios Latias Legendary titans The caves where the Legendary titans can be caught can be accessed only after they are unlocked in the Sealed Chamber. This requires bringing a Pokémon that knows to access the hidden room, and then reading the back wall in that room with a in the lead spot of the party and a in the last spot. Regirock To solve the puzzle leading to in the Desert Ruins, the player must go two steps right from the Braille inscription, then two steps down, and then use . Regice To solve the puzzle leading to in the Island Cave, the player must read the Braille inscription in the rear of the entrance room, then wait two minutes without moving. Registeel To solve the puzzle leading to in the Ancient Tomb, the player must use in the center of the room. Regigigas To encounter Regigigas in the Island Cave after capturing Regice, the player must have a nicknamed Regice holding a "cold item" (a , a , an , or a ), as well as and in their party. Regigigas cannot be encountered during nighttime or until after capturing/defeating / . Game mascots Groudon is Omega Ruby. It is encountered in the Cave of Origin, during the climax of the game. It is encountered as Primal Groudon. If it is run from during the storyline, it will not disappear and the story will not progress. If it is knocked out or (after the main storyline) run from, it will reappear in the Cave of Origin after the player next enters the Hall of Fame. Kyogre is Alpha Sapphire. It is encountered in the Cave of Origin, during the climax of the game. It is encountered as Primal Kyogre. If it is run from during the storyline, it will not disappear and the story will not progress. If it is knocked out or (after the main storyline) run from, it will reappear in the Cave of Origin after the player next enters the Hall of Fame. Heatran can be found in the portal on the deepest floor of Scorched Slab, after the player has captured or defeated Groudon/Kyogre. Spiritomb can be found in Sea Mauville after Groudon/Kyogre has been captured or defeated. Tower duo or can be found in Sea Mauville after Groudon/Kyogre has been captured or defeated. Ho-Oh Ho-Oh can be found in the portal on the top deck of Sea Mauville, if the player has the Clear Bell. Captain Stern gives the Clear Bell to the player in exchange for the Scanner in Pokémon Omega Ruby. Lugia Lugia can be found in the portal in the underwater control room of Sea Mauville in Alpha Sapphire, if the player has the Tidal Bell. Captain Stern gives the Tidal Bell to the player in exchange for the Scanner in Pokémon Alpha Sapphire. Delta Episode Rayquaza is found on top of the Sky Pillar, which cannot be accessed until the climax of the Delta Episode. It must be captured to progress the storyline. Even if the player runs from it, defeats it, or loses to it, it will not disappear. During the battle with Rayquaza, it has instead of , but immediately after the battle, Zinnia will replace Rayquaza's Fly with Dragon Ascent. Deoxys Immediately after capturing Rayquaza and battling Zinnia, the player flies on the back of Mega Rayquaza to stop the meteorite at the edge of space. Upon destroying it, emerges from it and attacks the player. If it is knocked out or run from, it will reappear at the summit of Sky Pillar each time the player enters the Hall of Fame again. Mirage spots Cresselia While soaring in the sky, the Mirage spot Crescent Isle will randomly appear. Cresselia can be battled in a portal here. Tao duo While soaring in the sky, the Mirage spot Fabled Cave will appear if the player has a level 100 Pokémon in their party. or can be battled in a portal here. Reshiram Zekrom Kyurem While soaring in the sky, the Mirage spot Gnarled Den will appear if the player has both and in their party. can be battled in a portal here. Lake trio By soaring in the sky, the Mirage spot Nameless Cavern is accessible if the player has three Pokémon with maximum friendship in their party. , , or can be battled in a portal here; which one is encountered depends on the time of day. Uxie appears in the evening, from 8PM to 9PM. Mesprit appears during the day, from 4AM to 8PM. Azelf appears at night, from 9PM to 4AM. Swords of Justice While soaring in the sky, the Mirage spot Pathless Plain will appear if the player has three Pokémon with 510 s in their party. , , and can be battled in a portal here; which one is encountered depends on the day of the week. Cobalion can be found on Sunday, Wednesday or Friday. Terrakion can be found on Tuesday or Saturday. Virizion can be found on Monday or Thursday. Legendary beasts While soaring in the sky, the Mirage spot Trackless Forest will appear if the player has or in their party. , , and can be battled in a portal here; which one is encountered depends on the time within the hour. Raikou appears in the first 20 minutes of every hour. Entei appears in the middle 20 minutes of every hour. Suicune appears in the final 20 minutes of every hour. Soaring Creation trio Dialga While soaring in the sky in Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, a Dimensional Rift will appear if the player has , , and in their party. Entering the rift will initiate a battle with . Palkia While soaring in the sky in Pokémon Omega Ruby, a Dimensional Rift will appear if the player has , , and in their party. Entering the rift will initiate a battle with . Giratina While soaring in the sky, a Dimensional Rift will appear if the player has both and in their party. Entering the rift will initiate a battle with . Forces of Nature Tornadus While soaring in the sky in Pokémon Omega Ruby, a Storm Cloud will appear if the player has in their party. Entering the cloud will initiate a battle with . Thundurus While soaring in the sky in Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, a Storm Cloud will appear if the player has in their party. Entering the cloud will initiate a battle with . Landorus While soaring in the sky, a Storm Cloud will appear if the player has both and in their party. Entering the cloud will initiate a battle with . See also * Gift Pokémon * Pokémon Village * Roaming Pokémon * Soaring in the sky Category:Lists